


Wolf in the Fold: Part B

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      {{}} indicates telepathic communtication.
    </blockquote>





	Wolf in the Fold: Part B

**Author's Note:**

> {{}} indicates telepathic communtication. 

## Wolf in the Fold: Part B

by Bluerose

Author's website:  <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Not mine Damn!

This part contains description of a dead body. It may sicken some of you.

This story is a sequel to: Wolf in the Fold: Part A 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This is strickly for fun. 

Rating: PG-13 

Archive: Yes 

Pairing: J/B 

Website: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Email: senupdates@yahoo.com 

Warning: Naked Blair 

Notes: Jim learns Blair's secret. 

Wolf in the Fold Part 4  
by Bluerose 

"Chief?" Jim is frightened and worried something isn't right here. 

"I'm okay, Jim." Blair reassures him, as he slowly gets his body's response under control. "You sensed something about me, when you got here didn't you?" 

"Yeah, for a moment you smelled," Jim pause to think how to put this. "almost like the killer. You're vitals where all over the place. Talk to me Chief what the hell is going on?" he pleads . 

"At the loft Jim I promise. Back ups here," Blair turns to face the black and white that's arriving. 

It's after midnight when they get back to the loft. Both exhausted. "Okay Chief we're home now. Talk!" Jim orders, getting them both a beer. 

"It's easier to show you than to tell you," Blair sighs setting the beer on the coffee table. "Don't say anything." he begins to strip. "I'm not surprised you smelled the similarity between the killer and myself. We are related after a fashion. Hell given the small population he may even be a blood relative for all I know." Blair takes a deep breath and begins the change stopping when he is at the half way point. In this shape he can still talk to Jim. "The killer is like I am in that he is able to change his form from human to wolf and back again at will. In this form I can talk to you. In full wolf form I can't." he says, then completing the transformation. 

Before Jim stands the spirit wolf he's always associated with Blair. Getting up he reaches to touch the wolf. Running his hands over the very solid and large wolf body. Finding it very real. "Chief can you understand me in this form?" The question one he desperately needs an answer to. 

Blair cocks his head a moment then plasters Jim's face with wolf kisses before bounding away to transform back into full human form. "I can understand you in all of my forms Jim." Blair grins, heading to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich or three. Stopping only to don his jeans. "First rule of shape changing it requires a lot of energy. I usually need to eat right afterwards. The shifting is totally under my control. I can't do it in my sleep or because I'm hallucinating. Doesn't happen like that. Senses, I have a hyper active sense of hearing and smell in human form you out rival me. In full wolf form I out rival you. But I'm nowhere near the best. Yes, there are others like me roughly about 2,500 in all. Most are scattered across the country in family groups. Like wolves we tend to be territorial. Any other Garou who come to Cascade contact me first to let me know. I do the same when I go into their territories. Usually it's Hi I'm going to be in town for a few days where can I go hunting? Type thing. Rabbits, squirrels, gophers are what we usually hunt solo. Humans ARE NOT on the menu." Blair takes a bite of his sandwich. 

"This guy is a rogue right?" Jim asks. 

"Yeah, no phone call, no meeting, no nothing. Which means he and the bitch with him are out of the loop." Blair replies before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

"You lost me here Chief?" Jim asks 

"The Pack as a whole has an information system about where other Garou's are, occupations and the like. If I was to go to New York I'd call my pack leader and get the phone number of the Garou in New York. Or If I didn't know if there is one I'd call to find out. North America is divide up into 36 packs. Each pack has a territory they share. Then each individual Garou has a personal territory within their packs territory." Blair explains. 

"I think I get this. So are Garou made or born?" Jim asks eyeing the second sandwich Blair is in the process of making. It is nearly all meat. 

"Born. The myth of the Garou's bite turning you into a Garou is totally Hollywood." Blair reassures Jim. 

"You said this guy was out of the Loop. How so?" Jim asks. He needs to process the fact that his best friend can shape change. But not now so he turns to the case. 

"NO contact with the Pack. If he had been exiled for some reason we'd at least have a description. But the last Garou exiled was in 1953 and he lives a quiet life in a Buddhist Monastery. We keep tabs on the exiles." Blair answers the question before Jim can ask it. "Now it's possible that the guy is like me in that only one of his parents is Garou. The pack doesn't know all the Garou's in the country. What Sylver expects happened is one of these caught Naomi at the right time. Moved on when he felt another in the area." Blair explains. 

"So this guy is unknown to the pack. What about the woman?" Jim asks. 

"I suspect she's his dam and is post menopausal. He may have been her only surviving cub." Blair says taking his second sandwich over to the couch to eat. "Some of the backwoods Garou's marry strictly within the family. If there is no brother or sister, a father will get his daughter with child or a mother will carry her son's child. It's considered safer then bringing an outsider into the family. Since his dam couldn't give him a child to carry on the blood line. They kidnapped Terry." 

"You knew the girl?" Jim accuses. 

"Yeah, She was one of the half dozen girls, I was considering as a potential mate." Blair explains, yawning. "Man I'm exhausted I'm going to crash see you in the morning Jim." heading to his bedroom. 

"Chief, when this is over we talk about this Okay?" Jim says laying his hand on Blair's arm. 

"We'll talk about it Jim." Blair promises. "Oh before I forget we are going to meet with Sylver in the morning, to coordinate the Packs efforts in finding the rogue." he closes the French doors to his room leaving Jim standing in the living room with his jaw hanging open. Blair knows Jim is going to have many more questions. He needs to sleep so he can answer them in a coherent fashion. 

Part 5 

Jim wakes to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon cooking. He turns his head slightly to see his alarm clock 5:25. Shit he is getting to damn old to stay up half the night then getting up with only few hours of sleep. He drags himself out of bed grabbing his robe on the way down it's beginning to get nippy in the mornings. 

Blair hands him a cup of coffee with out even looking up from his cooking. Jim remembers Blair telling him last night of hyperactive senses of smell and hearing. "Which is it hearing or smell?" Jim asked after he took his first sip of coffee. 

Blair looks ups with a grin. "Neither, we got about four hours of sleep last night The first thing you do is reach for the coffee." 

His brain finally waking up he eyes the breakfast Blair is making. There is about a pound of bacon cooking along with a dozen eggs sprinkled with cheese, onions and mushrooms. What Blair for the last four years has been calling a heart attack on a plate and refuses to cook for him more than once or twice a month. "So what's the special occasion?" Jim asked. 

"Need to replace the energy and proteins I lost when I changed last night we didn't have any steak in the house. This is the best I can do." Blair shrugs. 

"No algae shake this morning?" Jim asked. 

"Don't have time to make one up we have a meeting with Sylver in an hour." Blair said as he dished up breakfast Three quarters of it going on his plate. 

"Chief do you really want to involve a civilian in a police investigation?" Jim asked as he dug into his breakfast. 

"It's more like I'm involving the cops in a pack blood hunt. Sylver was the one who Ided the prep for us. Jim there is going to be only one outcome of this. The bastard and his dam will be tried by Garou law and dealt with by that same law. They will never be allowed to stand before human law. That penalty is death. To the world at large we are myths. We are no longer hunted down and killed as demons from hell. Our lives have been normal for the last couple of centuries. They threaten that Jim." Blair says. 

"Okay, I can live with it. Don't like it but I can live with it." Jim says as he finishes his breakfast. Remembering the media craze of when his Sentinel abilities where made public. "So what's the procedure?" 

"As this is my territory I lead the hunt. I can pull whoever I need from any Garou in Law enforcement. Problem with that is the only two Hunt Masters with the tracking skills I need are a guy in his 70's and a kid not quite 17. You met John last night Anton should be here some time today." Blair says "Sylver is coordinating the people I'm going to need. She's my packleader. She's not going to be happy I told you about the Garou." Blair sighs. +- 

"Then don't tell her." Jim says. 

"No can do Garou are Telepathic Jim especially packleaders I wont be able to hide this from her. No I can't read your mind only that of another Garou." Blair answering the question before Jim even thinks to answer it. 

"Okay," Jim scrubs his hands over his face, "Does she know about the Sentinel thing?" 

"Yeah and the fact it isn't a fraud." Blair says "It may be our saving grace." 

Jim finishes his breakfast and heads to the bathroom to take a shower and shave. When he gets upstairs he's good blue suit is laid out on the bed. "Chief what the hell is the suit for?" he calls over the railing. 

"Good impressions Jim. It may mellow her a bit." Blair calls up. 

Jim can smell the nervousness coming off of Blair. There is definitely a scent of fear in this as well. Blair's faced down psychos with less fear. Jim dresses carefully hoping this woman wont rake Blair over the coals. 

The hotel suite is spendy and Naomi lets them in. Blair is pacing. Jim's senses are on the closed door in front of him. The only thing he is getting is two heartbeats both calm and steady. A short skinny man exits the room nods to them then walks out the door. 

"So you've told him." Sylver says from the door. 

Blair gets up walks to her and goes to his knees in a sign of submission "The case demanded that I did Mistress." his words formal. 

Sylver says nothing to that going over to Jim who stands to his full 6'1". Ice blue eyes meet his and he is back in the jungle in front of the temple. Sylver is there as well so is the wolf shape of Blair. Her shape changes to that of the wolf. Jim wills the spirit panther to take shape. Trying to get her to get away from Blair. No words are exchanged as the silent battle rages. In the end she stands over him her teeth at his throat. 

The jungle dissolves and he is back in reality like Blair he is on his knees in poise of submission Silver's hand at his throat. "You'll be formally introduced to the pack when this is over cub." Sylver says. "Tell me what you have found out about the killer?" she turns to Blair. 

Blair launches into a quick report that is a little unusual. Since parts of it are held Telepathically. Jim hears even those parts though it's from a distance and he has to concentrate to hear it. Scent signatures are exchanged. Something he's had trouble with in the past explaining to Blair seem to be crystal clear. 

"Naomi," Sylver snaps as Jim crumples to the ground. 

Naomi does a quick check to see if he is all right. From what she can tell it seems to be the after effects of a run in with Sylver's mind. Blair joins her hovering over Jim worried. 

"You love him that much Cubing?" Sylver asks. Her voice soothing and gentle. 

"He's my life and hope." Blair replies. 

"You know he loves you as well?" Sylver replies. 

"Yeah, I know I am his brother." Blair says 

""He'd have you for his lover if he thought you'd felt the same way." Sylver replies. "Soul bonding is rare even among us. Human that he is it's even rarer. Don't pass this up Blair. Already the links to your minds are being forged, soon you'll be able to talk on the telepathic level." 

Jim wakes slowly with a raging headache. "What the hell happened to me?" he asks pushing Naomi's hands away from his temples. 

"You challenged me I responded in kind." Sylver says coming over to kneel by Jim's side. "I hit you as I would a normal human with the raw brute strength of my mind. You surprised me in having partially open Telepathic pathways in your mind. They've been blown open now. That's the cause of the headache you feel. If you allow I can trigger endorphins in your brain to remove the headache. Or you can take some aspirin if you prefer. Though the aspirin wont completely dull the pain." she reaches out her hand stopping before she touches him awaiting his permission. 

"Sylver is a Doctor, Jim, she knows what she is doing. I'm feeling your headache across the link we have." Blair says kneeling beside Jim. "I've been able to sense you since the fountain Jim. Over the last year it's gotten stronger. Don't know if it's a Sentinel thing or due to the fact I'm Garou." 

"A little of both I think." Sylver replies "Naomi has the pathways in her mind but they are closed It's rare in humans but present." 

"So exactly what are you going to do to me if you trigger the endorphins?" Jim asks meeting Sylver's eye. 

"I will touch your temples, you should feel a slight head rush ,then the pain will start to fade. " Sylver replies. "A warning for when we meet in the future. Do not meet my eyes or stand aggressively. Those are the triggers for a Challenge of my authority in the pack. I must answer such a challenge." Sylver explains. "If we are in council then it's all right I will answer that verbally Cubling." Blair looks at her surprised. "Yes Jim is now part of the pack. Depending on his abilities he may become one of the hunt masters." 

Jim opens all of his senses studying Sylver. The feelings he gets from her are safety, warmth, and comfort. She will protect him from all the ugliness of the world. "Do it." Jim says. Her hands touch his temple there is a head rush then the pain fades as she promised. 

"We're on the road to the weird and wonderful." Blair quips. 

Jim sighs getting up. "How much man power can you bring into this?" he asks. 

"Blair said he wants to use Local Law enforcement to do the basic hunting. If it comes down to cornering the rogues. That will be done by the pack. Anton will lead that hunt. His hunt pack will have experienced people in it. At least two dozen . My worry is if they split up. John's to old to lead a hunt like this." Sylver says. "Blair you can hold the overmind on four feet correct?" 

"Yeah, I'll need some one with hunt experience to direct me." he replies. 

"You've lost me." Jim says. 

"The overmind is what directs a pack as a single unit. Not all Garou have the ability to control it. That ability is required in Pack elders. Hunt Masters take that ability one step farther. They can add the thoughts of the prey to the overmind and anticipate the preys moves. John and Anton can take that even further and in the overmind direct the prey to where they want it. It is physically and mentally demanding." 

"Jon will be directing the overall hunt from here while Anton leads the physical part of it. If they split up Anton wont be able to focus on the two of them." Blair explains. 

"Harley has man tracking experience. While he can't hold the over mind you'd be able to pick his brain." Sylver offers to Blair. 

"He's fragile." Naomi says. "This could shatter him." 

"He's already volunteered to be in the hunt Naomi." Sylver replies. "He knows the risk these rogues represent." 

"I've spent six long years putting him back together Sylver. He can function as a normal person now. I don't want that work undone." Naomi snaps at Sylver. 

"Healer peace I wont allow him on the physical hunt. If the rogues split up Blair is going to have to take half of the pack and track the male down. In the over mind distance doesn't matter much Harley can stay here with John." Sylver replies soothingly. 

"You're loosing me again." Jim complains. 

"Damn" Sylver says a frown gracing her face. Blair had given her everything he had on Jim and his abilities. She's also pulled information on him from classified files. He has the knowledge and the experience to track down the rogues if they split up. But he has no experience in the overmind. "Okay Jim there is a way to dump the information into your brain directly. As you have the pathways in your brain open I can do an information linkage. It will dump overmind theory into your brain as well as basic telepathy." 

"Do it from my mind to his." Blair orders. "Our link should cut down on the pain he'll feel as that link wasn't affected when he challenged you." 

"Jim do you agree to this?" Sylver asks. 

"Do it." Jim says he needs the information and at this point he doesn't care how he gets it. 

"Okay Jim lie down on the couch this is going to hurt and you'll feel dizzy and disoriented afterwards." Blair says sitting on the couch "You head on my lap will help physical contact works best." 

Jim complies liking the feeling of his head in Blair's lap. Sylver kneels next to them. Her hand touches Blair's forehead her other hand touches his. Blinding pain shoots through him as images and feelings race through his mind. It's over in a few seconds. Then his world goes black merciful unconsciousness collects him into her embrace. 

Part 6 

Reality returns slowly to Jim with it comes the images and memories of another person. A beloved hand caresses his face and forehead. The voice that goes with the hand whispering soft words that are begining to make sense. The touch brings an easing of the pain. "Chief" Jim says as he captures Blair's hand. "I'm back. Who is this Harley?" 

Naomi answers. "Vietnam vet, Green Beret, he specialized in long range recon patrols. He was a Vietcong prisoner for 18 monthes. He escaped on four feet did another two years that way before he reported in to his company. When he came back to the States he was a herion addict mainlining it two, three times a day. More if he could get it. The pack found him 10 years ago." 

"He has the experience Jim. But it could trigger permanent flashbacks." Blair says. "If I could merge in the overmind with you." Blair pauses the looks at Sylver. "Our link, with it could you intiate the overmind with Jim through it?" he demands of Sylver. 

"I could. In fact when Anton gets here I'll link the three of you then and when we find the rogues I'll add the hunting pack. First we have to find them though," Sylver kneels by Jim. "Cubling, your head how is it?" 

"Like the after affect of a sensory spike. I can live with it," He says as he sits up. 

"If it gets any worse go home and sleep it off we have the time. Since the bitch is dead they will have moved to a secondary den to plan out what they are going to do. They wont bolt for another few weeks at least," Sylver dismisses them. "You know your jobs go find them." 

In the truck. "And I though I knew some ballbusters. Sylver has them all beat," Jim says. 

"Actually she's not that bad you just caught her in an ugly situation she's every ones favorite Grandmother really," Blair protests. 

"Chief, she can't be much older than me even with the silver hair." Jim says with a smile starting the engine. 

"Jim, Sylver was 67 her last birthday." Blair chuckles. 

"Okay you win, Chief. Any idea where the rogues could have gone?" Jim asks. He wants this case solved fast one way or another. 

"I'll need to look at the map and see where there's good hunting. I doubt they go after human prey now. Money is also going to be a problem they don't have any, so we'll need to check out all the robberies. Liquor stores especially the Dam will need to fed her habit." Blair says thinking aloud. 

"That's how they spend the rest of their day going over the reports. At the end of their shift Sylver calls them. Anton is in town. They return to the hotel. Anton is waiting in Sylver's suite with him is another man he looks ancient and battle scarred. They both go to one knee in front of Blair who touches their throats then lets them up. "I've asserted my dominance as packleader of the hunt." Blair explains to Jim. "This is Anton Beauchamps and this is Harley Morrow. My parner Jim Ellison." 

Jim notices that both Anton and Harley are barely five foot two inches tall. In fact he hasn't seen a Garou taller then Blair. He feels positively like a giant. Sylver returns with Naomi ladened with take out bags. One is thrust in front of Jim by Naomi. "The mighty hunters return with the kill." there is a wry twist of humor in her words. 

Jim opens his bag inside there's about a pounds of medium rare steak, a baked potato with all the fixings, and a chefs salad. Naomi has remembered his preferences. 

Naomi handed Blair a sack as well. The contents are about equally divided between meat and vegetables. "My son is half human, the green stuff wont kill him." she glares at Sylver. Jim looks at the others food no vegies at all. Naomi of course is meatless. 

Sylver just rolls her eyes. "I remember your first hunt and only hunt girl. One skinny squirrel and enough green stuff to feed a deer for a week. You wanted to make a pet out of the squirrel." Naomi shrugs one shoulder as she eats her stuffed eggplant. "Am I going to have that problem with you cubling?" she demands of Jim. 

"Every member of the pack has to demonstrate the ability to hunt for the pack. Mom learned all the wild eatible plants for her hunt. It covered the requirement." Blair says. "I brought in a raccoon that had been pillaging one of the gardens and some eatible plants." 

"I've hunted for food before so I'll have no problem in that area. Though I generally don't hold with game hunting." Jim says. 

"The only hunting we do is for food. Prey animals release an endorphin into there blood streams that we require in our diet. That amount is easily obtained by hunting an animal about the size of a squirrel once a month. It's one of the first chemicals to break down after death so frozen meat wont cut it." Sylver says. 

"I generally go to South Bay to do what hunting I need. Rabbits and squirrels with the occasional duck or grouse." Blair answers Jim's unspoken question. 

After everyone has finished eating Anton clears away the bags and such. He then sits by Sylver leaning into her. She runs a soothing hand over him in a petting motion. 

"You've hunted men before, Blair?" asks Harley opening the discussion. 

"A few, but never on four." Blair replies laying his Badge on the table. 

"You can hold the four footed shape?" Harley asks he knows Blair's a half-blood. 

"I can hold all the shapes human to wolf and back to human." Blair says "I control the overmind on four feet only." 

"Okay so you'll be doin this fourfooted. I don't do four footed hunts any more I go a little crazy if I do. I will transfer the memories of those hunts to you." Harley says. 

"Actually if you didn't have to that would be nice." Blair shudders. "Jim was Army Rangers I'll be tapping into his memories and skills. Your input would be appreciated though you have more experience." 

Harley says turning to Jim studying him for a minute. "Your experience is the drug wars of South America?" 

"And rebels in the jungle, I lived 18 monthes with the Chopec." Jim replies. 

"Okay don't know the tribe that doesn't matter. Standard build a militia type thing right." Harley asks. 

"Yeah." 

"How many in your unit?" 

"I was the only survivor. Chopper was shot down. Bad intel." 

The abbreviated conversation between Harley and Jim has Blair writing notes for later questions. Anton is paying close attention slowly pulling them into the overmind where the words aren't needed just the flow of ideas and experience. Blair joins in in human form letting Anton hold the overmind. Between Harley and Jim scenarios are hashed out and discarded. Anton throwing a glitch if he can anticapate the rogues move against that particular plan. Harley is the first to drop out of the overmind exhaustion clawing at him. This passed two hours is the longest he's had clear thought since before his capture. He just wishes it could have been for some other reason. 

Naomi has a warmed blanket waiting for him. She tucks him to her side whispering soothing words as the the tears fall from Harley's eyes. She watches her son absorbed the challenge before him. He is a strong man he wont break like Harley. She worries though like any mother would do. 

Blair gives Anton the word to withdraw the overmind except for a hunting thread that will link the three of them. "I could use a beer about now." Jim says when he finds himself back in his own head. 

"Sorry no beer." Sylver shrugs. 

"We wont be doing that when we are actively hunting the rogues right?" Jim asks of Anton. 

"No. That was council over mind. The hunting thread will be more noticable but you wont be swamped by it." Anton gives the thread a tug so that Jim will feel it. 

"How directional is this?" Jim asks Anton. Anton flairs briefly to Jim's senses. 

"You'll know where every one is and the one who finds the first traces will flair just like I did. A fan out or come together will follow. The feel will be like a push or pull depending on the need. You'll even know what shape they are in." 

"That's useful and the prey how will I know them?" Jim asks. 

"It's a sensing thing. I can't explain it because it is different for each individual. Only experience can tell you and we don't have time for a real hunt to show you.' Anton says with a huge yawn. He looks at the clock it says 9:53 PM to him it's nearly one in the morning on a school night. long pasted time he should be in bed. "Can I get the Forsenics report from where the bodies where found I need to see if I can pick up any common elements The Cops missed." 

"I thought Jon was doing that." Jim asks. 

"He is, I need to do it as well. Different perspective. We'll rule out more variables that way." Anton says stifling another yawn. 

"Get some sleep Anton." Blair orders "Jet lag can kill you from lack of sleep. I'll see what I can get tomorrow. Drop it off around lunch." 

"I'd like to merge with you with you holding the overmind it will help me anchor myself within the pack if I may?" Anton asks. 

Jim is puzzled for a minute or two then the knowledge that Sylver force fed him straightens the confusion out. It's not a direct challenge to Blair's authority as Pack leader for this hunt. But it comes damn close to it. 

Blair strips and changes pulling Anton into the over mind with out a thought. Forcing the boy to his knees in startlement. The only time Anton has felt anything like this before was a teaching merge with John were there where no barriers between the minds. Even then it was not nearly as strong. Then a second mind joins the first and it sends Anton to his face in total submission. The third mind is that of Sylver known to him from countless training session with John. Her mind lacks the raw power to control the first two, but they both willingly submit to her. She withdraws then the merge is dissolved. 

"Now you know why I'm letting Blair lead the hunt," Sylver says. "To bed with you Cubling," Sending Anton to bed. "When you have time you two will need to come to Sanctuary. You've gotten stronger Blair, a lot stronger. Almost as strong as a packleader. We need to see if you can hold the overmind in human form now." 

* * *

End Wolf in the Fold: Part B by Bluerose: senupdates@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
